The subject matter described herein relates generally to optics, and more particularly to optical waveguide components and systems.
Radiation-based measurement tools such as, e.g., interferometers, surface analyzers, and the like may use radiation outside the spectrum that is normally visible to the unassisted human eye. The use of radiation having a wavelength outside the visible spectrum, or in a location of reduced sensitivity, creates particular challenges in using a measurement tool. For example, interferometers may require a specific alignment between the interferometer and an object or surface being analyzed. Similarly, other surface scanning devices may require a specific alignment or orientation between one or more tools and an object. The absence of visible light creates particular difficulties with assembly, setup, and operation of the device.
Tools such as, e.g., infrared viewers, alone or in combination with cameras or video systems, may be used to align an infrared beam. However, this technique requires additional equipment and is more time consuming than aligning a visible beam.
Hence, additional systems and methods to align radiation-based inspection systems may find utility.